


Non-Required Readings

by DigitalThespian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Adora discovers the magical world of fiction, and proceeds to accidentally read Glimmer's diary.





	Non-Required Readings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stan-Glimadora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stan-Glimadora).



> Hey! I don't have a beta, so let me know if you notice any spelling or grammar errors! I got this idea from this post: https://stan-glimadora.tumblr.com/post/180865654587/a-dauntless-daffodil-adora-books-books-that

Adora burst through the door to Glimmer's room mere moments after giving a cursory knock.

"Books! There are books that aren’t manuals or full of rules! Books with stories in them!" Adora skidded to a stop in the center of the room, both fists up in an excited ready stance.

"Glimmer; Do you have any books I could borrow!?"

Glimmer laughed, holding a hand over her mouth to try and hold it in. "There sure are! I have quite a few, Bow and I just moved in that bookshelf, actually. Take anything you like!"

Adora pouted, straightening up. "Don't laugh! I'm just excited, okay?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for laughing. You're just so earnest." _And adorable,_ Glimmer thought to herself, _but there's no way I'm telling her that. She'd think I was weird and then she'd never talk to me again and Bow would be mad at me for upsetting her and-_

"Glimmer? Are you okay? You've been standing there staring at the wall for like, 30 seconds now and-"

"YEP EVERYTHING'S GREAT I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING I HAVE TO DO BYE!"

With a flash Glimmer winked out of the room, leaving a very confused Adora.

"I guess it must have been important. Being the daughter of the queen is probably more complicated than I realized. I'll have to ask her later."

Adora looked around the room, noting the messy desk and bookshelves. "Huh, maybe I should shelve all these while I'm picking a few out. She seems to be busy enough as it is."

She crossed the room in a few strides, gathering all the books together, muttering as she went. "Okay, I'm interesting in reading these," she set a few books in a pile to the side, "and I think the rest of these go back on the shelf."

One by one the stack went on the shelf, then Adora froze. "Oh no, is there an order? What if I messed it up?! What if she gets mad at me for moving all her stuff and she hates me and never talks to me again?"

She took a deep breath. "Adora, she's your friend. She won't be mad at you for trying to help. Besides, even if she has to rearrange them, she said I could take some, so she'd have to re-sort them anyway."

"I'll just take my little pile and go, no harm done. Okay. I got this." She turned to the desk and promptly knocked over her pile.

"Okay you know what it's fine everything's fine she’s not gonna hate me and we're going now." She scooped up the fallen pile, plus one extra book that had gone unnoticed on the desk.

Adora left Glimmer's room and made her way back to her own. She set her books down, then frowned. _I don't remember picking this one out.. Hm. It must have been on Glimmer's desk. Oh well, I guess I have a surprise topic! I think I'll start there, actually._

She opened the book's front cover and read the inside panel aloud. "The Super Great Adventures of the World's Coolest Princess. Wow, I'm glad I didn't miss this one! This sounds great!"

Then she noticed the signature on the bottom of the panel. "Signed, Glimmer."

_Oh my gosh, why didn't she tell me she was writing a book! This is going to be great! Okay, I'm going to need hot chocolate for this, gotta get the full experience. Or should I wait and read this tomorrow when I have more time? That sounds good. Oh, I'm so excited!_

 

Glimmer returned to her room about an hour later, long enough to wait out Adora choosing her books. _Why did I do that?? She's gonna think I'm a weirdo.. I'm just gonna go to bed, it's getting late anyway. I can make my diary entry about this tomorrow when I wake up._

She blinked up to her bed, and waved off the lights. _Huh, it looks like Adora tidied up the books around the room._

She covered her face with her hands. _This is why I have so much trouble! She's just so sweet! And she would have done it for anyone, too! So I know I'm not special, but she just makes my heart melt and uuuuuggh._

She let her arms flop down onto the bed. _I'm going to sleep. I've got to stop pining after Adora, I'll never get any sleep._

 

She did not, in fact, stop pining for Adora.

 

After a long struggle to get to sleep, Glimmer woke late, stretching her arms above her head. “Oh man, I really gotta start getting to sleep earlier..” she murmured.

She teleported down to her desk with a flash. _I gotta write down that dream I had. God, it was weird. I’m even pining in my dreams, and apparently a talking flying unicorn is my wingman. Heh. Wingman._

_Huh... Where’d I put my diary?_

_Oh._

_OH NO._

* * *

 

Adora sat in the crook of a tree branch with a small platform hanging beside her, containing a few books and a thermos of hot cocoa. She pulled a blanket over her legs and got comfortable. _Alright, time to read! I’m so excited to see what Glimmer came up with, she’s super talented and I know she’ll be great at this too._

She flipped to the first page and started reading.

“Dear diary; You know the drill by now. Wake up, try to convince mom to actually let me lead a mission, plan the mission, and get told that I have to bring She-Ra. Not that I mind that, She-Ra’s strong, and kind, and amazing. It’s just sometimes I wish mom thought I was as capable as she is.”

Adora paused. _Who is Diary? I’ve never even heard Glimmer mention them. Maybe they’re just a character that she’s writing a letter to? Also she’s being way too hard on herself, she’s every bit as capable as She-Ra! I wish she would see that she’s just as caring, and strong, and beautiful-_

_Okay, let's keep it together Adora. Don’t lose your cool and start gushing over the immortal warrior queen’s daughter. The one who allowed you to stay despite being in the Horde. Oh boy._

She shook her head and kept reading.

 

* * *

 

Glimmer appeared in Bow’s room without warning.

“AAH! Glimmer! Don’t scare me like that!”

“BOW WE HAVE A PROBLEM! Adora was looking for books and I told her she could read some of mine but my exact words were ‘take whatever you like’ and I think she grabbed my diary and Bow she’s gonna find out that I’m in love with her and-- uh oh.”

Bow’s face had grown into an enormous grin. “You’re in love with Adora!? That’s great!! You guys are going to be so cute together!”

“Bow! This is serious! She’s going to read all the embarrassing things I wrote and then she’s gonna hate me forever because she thinks I’m creepy and she’ll never talk to me again Bow we have to find her!” She grabbed him by the shoulder and with a yelp from Bow, they disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Adora turned the first page. _Oh, there’s only three pages. She must have just started, that explains why she hadn’t said anything. There’s not much on this page, either._ _Just one more entry…_

She stared for a moment at the text on the page, a single sentence, yet somehow more captivating than anything she’d ever read.

“Dear diary, I have no idea how but I swear I fall more in love with Adora every time I see her. <3”

“...I’m not supposed to have this, am I.” She sat looking down at the page for a few moments more before the gravity of what was written began to sink in. A flush started to creep up her neck and her eyes widened.

“Glimmer loves me too.” She looked up, a determined expression on her face. “I have to tell her how I feel.”

She leapt down from the tree and strode towards the castle.

 

* * *

 

“Glimmer calm down it’s gonna be fine-”

“Bow I can’t just calm down I have to get my diary before she reads it!”

“Didn’t you say she took several books? There’s a decent chance she didn’t read it first.”

“I suppose you’re right… Thanks Bow. I still want to find her before it’s too late though.” She turned a corner, and at the end of the hall stood Adora, with a book in hand.

Her diary.

Bow gave a weak smile. “Maybe she’s just returning it?”

Glimmer let out a whimper and disappeared.

“GLIMMER!” Adora came running down the hallway. “Bow, where did she go? Why did she leave? Bow, I HAVE to talk to her.”

“Whoa, whoa, take it easy! What’s got you all worked up?” Bow set a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I.. I don’t know if I should say, I mean, technically I shouldn’t even know, but I do and I have to tell her and oh god what if she saw me holding this and assumed I did it on purpose and she hates me-”

“Adora! She doesn’t hate you. She’s worried you hate her. Now c’mon, I think I know where to look. Let’s go find Glimmer so you two lovebirds can talk things over.”

“Thanks, Bow.” He smiled, and turned to lead the way, Adora trailing behind. “Wait. Lovebirds? Bow, did you already know? Why are you just smiling? Bow? Bow!”

 

* * *

 

Glimmer sat under the moonstone, looking at the sky. _I was too late.. now I screwed everything up._ She pulled her knees to her chest and set her forehead on them, curling in on herself. _I’m sorry, Adora. I just couldn’t help it._

“Glimmer..?”

_Oh no, she’s here! Do I hide? No, there’s no way she hasn’t seen me._

_I have to face her. I can’t just run away again. I’m a war general for crying out loud, I can do this._

She turned around to find Adora at the end of the bridge, lit softly by the moonstone. _Abort nevermind I can’t do this god could she stop being so beautiful all the time my gay little heart can’t take this-_

“Glimmer, I… I read your book. I didn’t realize it was a journal until it was too late. We never used the word diary in the Horde, and then..”

“I know, then I made everything weird, and you don’t want to be friends anymore.” She looked away. “I get it.”

“What? No, that’s not it at all! Glimmer,” Adora took a hesitant step forward, “I came here to apologize for reading your diary, and… to tell you that I love you too.”

Glimmer’s head snapped over to meet Adora’s gaze, but she was looking off the side of the bridge. “What?”

“You took me in. Gave me a second chance, a home,” She began to tear up. “You gave me a family.” She finally looked over and locked eyes with Glimmer. “To me, you’re more of a hero than She-Ra ever will be.”

Glimmer allowed herself to let down her walls, and suddenly everything she had been holding inside came rushing out, tears running down her face. “Adora..”

Adora gave a shy smile and held out her arms, an unspoken invitation. “Now get over here, World’s Coolest Princess.”

Glimmer laughed, eyes full of tears even as she teleported in front of Adora. “I love you. I love you so much. I was so worried that you would think I was creepy, or that I just liked you for She-Ra, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. You’re always there when people need you. You’re always there when _I_ need you.” She laced her fingers together behind Adora’s neck. “Thank you.”

Adora looked at her with a smile. “Always.”

Glimmer stood on her tiptoes, then giggled. “Um, Adora? I’m not tall enough to kiss you, do you think you could pick me up?” She batted her eyelashes innocently.

“You just want an excuse for me to carry you, don’t you?”

“Look, I am a woman of taste, and I appreciate my beefcake girlfriend.”

“Well, when you put it that way..” Adora swept Glimmer up into her arms, effortlessly. “How can I say no to a beautiful princess?”

“Oh my god Adora how can you just say stuff like that??” Glimmer blushed furiously, covering her face.

“Easy, I just look at you and it comes naturally.”

Glimmer wiggled in Adora’s arms, giggling. “Adora! Oh my gods!” She uncovered her face to find Adora looking at her with a soft smile on her face.

“Kiss me?”

Glimmer stopped for a moment, eyes wide, then slowly she raised a hand to Adora’s cheek, cupping it gently. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” She let her eyes close as she leaned in, lips brushing against Adora’s for only a moment. She drew back just enough to open her eyes. Adora was simply staring back, wearing an expression that could only be described as reverent.

There was a flash, and Adora found herself lying on Glimmer’s bed. She looked around the room, and quirked an eyebrow at Glimmer. “Couldn’t wait to get me in your bed, huh?” Adora said with a smirk.

This time it was Glimmer’s turn to smirk. “Well, you know how the saying goes.. All’s fair in love and war.”

Adora pulled Glimmer down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I might write more? I also might edit this, since I wrote it in like 2 hours in the middle of the night. Who knows!


End file.
